FRUSTRATION
by The Gentleman With A Cane
Summary: Yang... Yang was beyond angered, beyond mad, or even upset: This- this was an outrage. Meanwhile, Ruby was laughing, and poor Blake didn't know what to do with the brawler - also, where the heck is Weiss! (Slight AU: Language, Suggestive-Themes, Possible Yuri - Bumblebee and White-Rose)
1. Yang's Bloodborne Frustration

_[DISCLAIMER: I neither own (nor created) the characters, places, lore and/or mythos of RWBY (Anime/Manga) with belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace wherever he may be); nor do I own Bloodborne (Video-Game) which belongs to the magnificent FromSoft company (and hopefully they will continue to make many more games!).]_

* * *

 **F** **RUSTRATION**

As the darkness surrounded in waves, the light fog rolled in, and shadows seeped into every crevice. Barely lit alleys, hiding all manner of danger, were abundant in spades. The cloaked duster moved, and with it the woman. Face hidden behind a tricorn-cap and wearing a suspiciously reddened bandana, wielding an ancient blunderbuss and an bizarre saw-like butcher implement with an extended handle; she moved closer to her prey:

It was an enormous creature, a monstrosity of flesh clad in writhing fur and fury. Glowing eyes that seemingly burned like balefire gazed into hidden eyes; it's lips pulled back in a feral snarl. The abomination rush forward and the Huntress sprinted to meet it head on-

Only for the poor avatar to become bombarded by the attacks of an online-invader.

"The fuck?!" The female voice, resonate and husky-toned, cried out in outrage as her poor character was assaulted. Jerking the joystick and pressing harshly on the dodge-button, the blonde-haired woman growled out, "Bring it on asshole, I don't got all day..."

The person whom all these characteristics belonged to was Yang Xaio Long, the fourth and oldest member of the hunting team known by **RWBY**. Now normally, Yang wasn't one to play video-games unless they were fighting games, and even that was rare. The tall-buxom beauty simply preferred to go out and have fun; not stay holed up inside all day. She stated this to her younger sister, Ruby Rose the leader of team **RWBY** , that, "It's not my thing, sorry sis." However, when this game came out it immediately caught the attention of the younger girl - who went straight to her sibling and begged the bronze-skinned blonde to try it out.

At first, the fighter didn't know what to think when she saw the title: **Bloodborne**. It sounded so... _nerdy_. Like the made-up names of 'ye olde englishe' type of speak (Although Blake stated that Old-English was actually a lot more closer to Modern-English, but Yang soon got "distracted" when the Faunus started to inform her partner.). After creating her character and naming the newly created female-hunter 'Fang,' she set out to play.

The cut scene was... _something_. As was the story: It was actually really well thought out, now that Yang looked back. But when she first started, the brawler couldn't help but feel as though someone slipped some Mary-Jane into her brownies and sent her on a bad-trip straight to the insane asylum.

Gory, gruesome, disgusting... and amazing. The first moment that she could move her character, Yang immediately set out to explore and beat the game (or play for a minute and quit), yet was almost instantly killed by a Grimm-like enemy that she later identified as a Scourge-Beast. She swore and moved her poor character around-

Only for the beast to pounce on the avatar and tear into her. Killing her.

After that, Yang raged - infuriated that her character not only died, but it was one that bore a similar namesake to hers; vowing instant revenge and as the loading screen faded to reveal the 'rest area' she set out to work. Gaining her starting weapons: A shot-gun like weapon named the Hunter-Blunderbuss and a bladed weapon called the Saw-Cleaver, she returned to the beast and slaughtered it. When the dust settled, so to speak, Yang's health-bar was nearly empty - but she emerged victorious. Roaring her triumph with a "TAKE THAT BITCH!"

And startling Weiss, who was in the process of doing her homework nearby. Needless to say, the other huntress wasn't happy.

So began her new-favorite past-time and part of her ritual: Come home after training and get homework done (I.e. Copy Wiess' homework when the smaller woman wasn't looking); then proceed to play Bloodborne on one of the many T.V.'s that the Schnee heiress 'acquired' for both the dorms and the common room of Beacon.

Yang took in the other character, clad in the attire known as the Ashen-Bone Set; they wielded a strange dual-bladed weapon that the brawler never witnessed before. Moving Fang around cautiously, she noticed their username:

 **TheShadowNinja**.

 _'Alright then **Ninja** , let's see if your any good..._' And so, in true Yang style she charged in head-first.

0-0

As Ruby entered the room, she was startled by the shout of pure outrage and came from a familiar voice. Rushing in, she prepared herself-

And was taken aback at the sight of her elder sister, the blonde-fighter Yang Xaio Long: _playing a video-game_.

Not just any video-game, but the younger-girl's current all-time favorite: **Bloodborne**.

"YANG!" She cried joyously, launching herself at her beloved sibling. The older-girl barely moved from the 'pounce-attack,' focused completely on the game. Eyes narrowed and hunched forward, she jabbed at the buttons and mashed at triggers. Teeth bared, she snarled, "Got ya now-"

And was nearly killed by a parry from the dual-wielder.

 _"Fuckin' A!"_ She swore, and evading another blow, quickly made it to a safe distance and healed herself. The avatar, Fang, was near-dead - and her creator Yang was near-pissed as she charged in with a wild swing of her Cleaver-

"Oh crap, Yang- That dude just killed your character."

Scratch that - Yang was _pissed_.

0-0

Blake logged off from the common-rooms T.V. system; fully satisfied that her opponent was soundly defeated and that her rank in the Cainhurst Vile-bloods was secure for another day. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, the faunus shrugged it off: if **~_LITTLE-GOLDEN_SUN-DRAGON_~** was pissed, it wasn't her problem.

To most the midnight-haired girl seemed solemn and, at times, too serious - so not many sought out her company. There were time where Blake was outright cold to someone, borderline bitchy. Looking back now, she's glad to have opened up to those that truly matter: Her team, and her bright-haired partner, Yang Xaio Long.

At first glance, the woman just seemed to be all talk: even invasive with the way that she butted into people's business. But as Blake came to know her, she's come to realize that Yang was simply a social person who cared deeply about people. When the cat-like faunus started to avoid her team-mates for fear of discovers - when she started to rage about Adam and her desire (no, her _need_ ) for revenge: Yang was there. She calmed her, soothed her fears and anger; making Blake more trusting and falling deeper into her crush with the brawler.

Being a loner, she's never really had any experience with romance except in books: No, not even with Adam - although the sparks were there that's all they were. She's never felt as though she could be comfortable around someone. With Yang, Blake could feel as though she could literally say almost-anything and the blonde wouldn't be mad.

Smiling softly as she reached the door, she grew concerned. Brow furrowing in the slightest hint of worry, she could make out a raised voice - husky and melodious, but instead of playful it was enraged:

Yang.

She rushed inside, and found the answer _almost_ instantly.

0-0

Yang was pissed.

Not irritated, not annoyed or even angry. She was straight-up, ass-kicking, 'lemme find this sonofabitch so I can shove my entire-foot up his ass' _**PISSED**_. Typically, Yang only got this way when her family was in danger, when her mother was mentioned, or when someone attempted to butcher her precious hair.

Guess getting her ass royally handed to her by a video-game counted on that list now.

" _ **MOTHERFUCKER**_!" She paced back and forth, and the force of those stomps were equal to an earthquake; shaking the room and shoddily-made bunk-beds. "That- _that_ -"Yang couldn't even speak, and instead snarled out, "CHEATIN' SON-OF-A-"

"What's going on?" The low-raspy tone that sung out was the blonde's partner: Standing at the doorway with a look of concern etched on her pale-face. Midnight locks fell and framed the faunus' face; her ears unbound and twitching freely in worry. Feline-eyes roamed the room, taking in the shaking form of the younger sibling and the suspiciously-familiar screen-

"SOME ASS-HAT KILLED MY GAL!" Yang roared, scowling and red-faced. It was then that Ruby revealed her face - laughing hysterically.

"Y-Ya-Yang," The Rose sister couldn't breathe right, let alone speak. Yet she stubbornly tried, even at glancing at her sister caused a new fit of giggles. "S-She's-"

"-GONNA SHOVE A POLE UP THEIR ASS! _What are you lookin' at_?" She snarled, glaring at Ruby who burst out in helpless giggles once-more. Eventually the girl managed to get them under control, and swiftly got out the door claiming to smell someone baking chocolate-chip cookies. Blake, still lost, asked as calmly as she was able, "Who killed who? What are you two talking about?"

Yang, amethyst-eyes blazing nearly-red, closed her eyes and calmed down as best as she was able. Taking deep breaths, the angry-brawler didn't notice the dark-huntress' gaze fixed on her 'generous' chest, and said in a tone that conveyed frustration, "I was playing a video-game an' just as I was about to go kill a boss some-" She struggled with the words, anger returning. But she almost managed to calm herself. " _Ass-wad_ , killed my character in practically one hit-"

"Wait, what game were you playing?"

"Bloodborne. Anyway- so this jackass comes up an' started swingin' like a damn tornado. He kept on tailing my ass, I didn't even get a chance to heal an' the only time I hit him? He fucking **_parried_ ** me _**again** _ and killed me instantly! Not only once, but _**fuckin'** **twice**_! How the **fuck** does he know when to parry, but I played the game for a _month_ and I _still_ can't!"

Slowly piecing the story together, Blake's face slightly paled at the coincidences, and she wanted to ask what the blonde's user name. But asked instead, "Was their username by any chance **TheShadowNinja**?"

Yang snapped her gaze faster than the eye could blink towards the faunus. Brow furrowed, she took in Blake's slightly paler face; her twitching ears that the huntress restrained herself from grabbing and cooing at, and at darting golden eyes, avoiding. She curled her lips into a frown, lightly biting on the lower-lip in thought-

Wait- Wait- Stop the presses. Hold up a second - No, **_fucking_ ** way-

" ** _You_**!" An accusing finger pointed at the darker member of team RWBY, who flinched at the gesture. All too familiar with what came next, she braced herself-

"I wanna rematch!"

"What?" Startled, the cat-like gaze met determined violet-hues; hesitant and hopeful. "Can you repeat that?"

" **I. Want. A. Rematch.** " Punctuating each word with a step towards Blake, who didn't know weather to step back or stay in place. She chose the latter, wondering what her strong-headed partner was going to say. "You caught me off guard, so I wanna rematch."

"Your not angry?" She looked up at the taller girl (and internally both enjoyed her shorter height and cursed it in the same breath), asking. The huntress looked like she could completely throttle the person into the next _millennia_ if the blonde ever found out their identity. So, why wasn't Blake?

"Don't think your off the hook yet, Blakey- I'm still mad." Lips pursed together in an adorable pout that was almost as effective as Ruby's, Yang continued, "Man, I can't believe that not only did ya kick my ass, you play video-games! I thought we agreed no secrets?"

"Yang, that's different - and besides I did tell you."

"Bullshit!" She exclaimed. "I would've remembered it if you told me something like that!"

"Yang, you told me to _'Go have fun nerd'_ when I left to go to play in the common room."

"No way, I would'a remembered-"

"Yang-"

"Nu-uh, nope - you kept a secret Blakey."

"Yang-"

"Breaking my poor heart like that-"

" **YANG**!" The yell startled the both of them - Yang stopped in mid-sentence while Blake blushed what was sure to be an unhealthy shade of crimson.

"... Can we just play?"

"Lemme think... Nope!" Violet eyes looked at the smaller form, and their owner continued, "How about... winner get's a prize."

Blake's gaze, which rested on the floor from her earlier outburst, shot up to meet the blonde's. The taller woman's skin, thankfully a darker tan than most lighter-skin Beacon students, hid the ever-growing blush effectively. She managed to get her bearings before continuing,

"Winner get's whatever they want."

"Whatever they want?"

"Yep." Popping the 'p' sound at the end, Yang held one of the most biggest-shit eating grins on her face imaginable. "Whatever they want - within reason."

"Oh, within reason huh?" A teasing tone, and Blake's eyes narrowed. Hooded and playful, the midnight-haired woman's lips curled in a slight smirk. And making Yang flustered at the sight of the normally reserved girls confidence. "So if I asked you to dye your hair pink-"

" _Don't even go there_." Yang growled, the deep sound sending shivers along the cat-like girl's slender spine - face nearly giving in to a blush.

A moment passed - both parties looking into each others gaze for signs of weakness. Of giving in, neither even thought of it as an option - or even as a last resort. Fact of the matter is, it wasn't even in their dictionary.

The challenge was voiced - and within the space of a few moments - answered with a resolute-

Unwavering-

Clear-

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **[You lean back against your chair, and notice a sign of movement out the corner of your eye. Turning quickly to catch the perpetrator, you seen on one - but the fluttering of paper. You pick up the withered parchment that looked as ancient as a 13th-century manuscript - it's began as 'Author's Note,' reading:]**

Hello, and allow me to introduce myself; I go by many-many- _MANY_ names - of such enormity that I usually forget even what name I currently go by. But the one that always struck a cord with me is the moniker - **The Gentleman With A Cane** ; so that will do.

I am rather new to this site - I only have two stories uploaded and only one review. Please, be a helpful fellow and leave a review? I find myself rather... despondent at the responses I'm getting and am wondering if this is worth the effort. But regardless, it's most likely I'll continue uploading - with or without reviews.

This may become a mini-series with the cast of RWBY playing various video-games. Or it may become a one-shot. Or it may become a series of drabbles about s'mores and hot-cocoa. And, speaking of, to any who throw bricks at this story can you please throw some firewood instead? This fireplace that I'm currently building is in need of it. Of course, if your the type of shit-head who like's leaving steaming-piles of doggie 'presents' on someone's doorstep remember this: I live in a manor, in the deepest-darkest part of the woods, and my hounds are VERY hungry...

 **[Signed with a flourish, in an old penmanship that spoke of an ageless rhyme]**

 _ **The Gentleman With A Cane**_


	2. RUBY PLAYS DARK SOULS

**FRUSTRATION 2 - RUBY PLAYS DARK SOULS AND LOOK, WE FOUND WIESS!**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a typically patient girl - believe it or not. Normally, she didn't loose her temper - normally she can keep her composure even at the most stressful situations. It was what made her, in her opinion, her father's perfect heir: The ability to remain calm, cool, and collected even in the worst of situations and turn it into her advantage. She learned all of this at quite an young age directly from the man himself-

But, then again, Alexander Schnee never had to deal with someone like Ruby Rose.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Really, was it too much? To ask for peace and quiet? All she wanted to do was have a place where she can study-

Not another game-room.

"Hi-ya Weiss!" The small-crimson haired leader of the hunting team know as **RWBY** cheerfully chirped. Currently, the energetic girl was on the comfy-couch, hanging upside down with controller in hand. Munching on a cookie that she somehow 'acquired' from 'Vytal-knows-where.'

Ignoring the greeting, the snow-white haired woman resumed, "You dolt, sit up properly or else you'll choke!" Her pitched voice like bird-song went up higher in concern, and what seemed like slight-affection (although if you'd ask her, then she would deny it - saying that she'd prefer if her _team-leader_ didn't die choking on a cookie). She then added; in an almost-slightly, near joking manner, "Honestly, it's like you were raised with Grimm, especially with the way you and your sister eat."

" _Ohhh_ \- if I was a Grimm, I'd definitely be a Beowolf!" She sat up, sterling-eyes twinkling with mirth. as she continued. "Yang would probably be an Ursa, 'cuz of how strong she is! And maybe-"

"Ruby, seriously what are you doing here?" The heiress, who was normally studying and doing her homework at this point, was slowly getting aggravated by her break in routine. The Rose sibling's face dropped some, before saying, "Yang's mad. Like _really_ mad."

The Schnee simply rolled her eyes, exasperated. That didn't seem unusual or even out of the ordinary. The blonde-brute was known for her short-temper, even in the best of times. "Let me guess - she got another 'F'?"

"No." Ruby said, as she did so logging on-to the title-screen.

"Someone messed with that motorized death-trap she calls her 'baby'?"

"Nope." Popping the 'p' sound, the small man-made whirlwind found her character and waited for the loading screen to finish. Noticing the alabaster-colored girl's temper starting to rise, she added with a bit of a motion towards the console in a slight hint, "But your getting there."

Weiss thought, and with an I.Q. as high as both her education, wealth, and social status provided it didn't take a genius to figure out what made Yang Xaio Long angry.

"For the love of- she's mad at a video-game?!"

Ruby nodded, focused on winding her way through the golden-hued corridors and grand-scenic views. She found the bonfire, and quickly rested, nearly giggling as the memory surfaced.

"She got, and I quote her so please don't give me the 'Schnee Death-Glare' like the one your doing now," And as artic-eyes narrowed and lips pursed, the small girl rambled trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest. "Yeah, that one, so please stop because your making me extremely nervous, and I'm trying to explain that Yang got her _'ass royally-owned like some whiny-little pimple-faced fucker who just got in a fight with a beefy, steroid-munching mullet-haired she-hulk;'_ so that look - yeah, totally not helping." And as a giggle escaped-

"Ah, no! Please don't attack me - I'm just minding my own business!" And as one of the ninja-like enemies landed a hit with their dagger, taking away precious health, "Dang-it!"

"So, because Yang is pissed about 'getting her nerdy-ass kicked,' your here because...?" Trailing off and being thusly ignored the 'Ice-Queen' finally snapped with her infamous temper. "Hello, I'm talking to you! The least you can do is actually pay attention!" And huffing out, "And failing to that, at least _pretend_ to hear me."

"I'm listening, Weiss."

"Oh really? Than what-"

"You asked me what I was doing here at least..." She stopped briefly and counted, dodging a sneak-attack from another knife-wielder. "... Two - maybe three times." And defeating the masked opponent let out a cry of, "Ha! Got your ass kicked!" And feeling the slight sting of both the beauty that seemed winter-incarnate and the fact that she swore again, "I'm here because Blake walked in - while Yang was ranting." She quirked her head in thought, then added, "Also, because I smelled someone making cookies."

A heavy-sigh escaped pursed lips, then the snow-white girl let out an amused chuckle. Fondly gazing into the sliver-grey hues of her leader and partner, Weiss simply said, "Ruby... never change."

"No need to worry about that!" A happy reply, before swearing, "Oh damn-it, I'm in the wrong place." Then quickly, almost in one breath, apologizing for the curse. The heiress noticed this about the girl after finding out they would be dorm-mates and partners - the younger girl didn't really swear. Not unless she was truly angry (And it only happened once when her _'lovely'_ older sister called her ugly for her 'disfiguring scar.' She'd never seen Ruby so mad - or even heard of some of the words that the hyper-girl used before then.), or she was extremely into something and blurted it out in excitement. But with the latter, Ruby typically apologized.

Mildly-curious, the older girl looked at the screen - The image was that of a winter-landscape. A ruined-dilapidated bridge, old and swaying the breeze as light snow fell. Ahead was a large structure- almost reminiscent of a medieval castle, with rubble and stone missing in some places, and appearing half-hidden within the mounds of soft-snow. It was a tragically-lonely scene, that in it's small pixelated-way, reminded Weiss of her own home.

"What are you playing anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, a game called **Dark Souls** \- I like it almost as much as **Bloodborne** , but since Yang has the disk than play the next best thing right? Except, this game was made way before **Bloodborne** came out, and it's mechanics are extremely diff-" Before she could continue babbling, a small-dainty hand lightly calloused covered her mouth.

Ah, dang-it, now her heart was doing that weird thumping-thing again! Ruby really needed to talk to Yang about this-her sister would know what was going on. And since it was only happening whenever Weiss was around, she couldn't tell the heiress (although Ruby really wanted to, just to see what her intelligent-partner thought) and Blake was out of the question because the cat-faunus was going though her own troubles-

"Ruby, are you listening to me or did you space out?" The hand had long since been removed, and the girl had a light blush that was thankfully hidden by light-tanned skin.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Weiss I kinda got distracted. You have really pretty eyes, by the way." Ruby said off-handedly, causing a fierce blush to color the fencer's face. Growling, the swan-like face lightly scowling, "So, **Dark Souls**?"

"Yeah, I kinda made a wrong turn and now I'm in..." And quickly looking at the name, the scythe-wielder replied, " _The Painted World of Ariamis_. Huh, sounds really pretty - I wonder why it's called that?" Her face cocked to the side in a pose reminiscent of a puppy, brow furrowed in thought. Making Weiss nearly squeal internally with how cute it was.

Almost.

"Maybe because your character fell into a painting?" The graceful songstress gave in, and sat down near the younger-girl. Almost touching, but far enough away to be deemed proper should anyone come into the common room. Although, with how late it was, no-one would be here anytime soon.

Grey-eyes widened, and small-bow lips curled in joy as she turned to her partner, "Whoa, I didn't even think about that! That's awesome thinking Weiss!"

"Well if you'd pay attention for more than a second then yo- Hey, watch out!" As an enemy jumped forward, intending on killing the young adventurer.

Ruby reacted quickly, parrying the leaping foe, she stunned him - than dual wielded her Great-Scythe and finished him off. Nearly sending the zombie-like monster flying. Weiss was mildly impressed.

"Huh, not bad. So what are you supposed to do in this... **Dark Souls**?"

"Well, the game's pretty in-depth with the lore and story, but it pretty much goes like this - Your an Undead: your cursed to wander endlessly until you lose your sanity and go Hollow. All the Undead were rounded up and held in a place called the Undead Asylum to await the 'end of days,' - I dunno, I wasn't really listening to the narrator." At that the heiress rolled her eyes. "Your character escaped and now they're trying to stop the end of the world from happening."

"Wow, so what," She pointed at the screen, thinking. "That guy you just beat - he was a Undead?"

"He used to be, but he went Hollow - he lost his mind." Ruby reminded, and managed to go inside the broken tower- where another surprise awaited.

"Holy- what the hell are those things?!"

"Some-kinda bird... lady... thing? I dunno." Shoulders shrugging as the player proceeded to eliminate them in a similar manner. Quick and clean, no hassle - no worry. After which, she thumbed the joystick and proceeded to the long bridge with the second tower. Yet it was blocked by a dragon-like foe.

Leaning forward, Weiss found herself fascinated. It was a ruinous-withering skeletal monstrosity clad in mangled flesh and broken bone. It's eyes faintly glowed with life, as it roared it nearly knocked back Ruby off the edge into the abyss below. Heart racing, the heiress moved closer to the focused gamer - who's heart was beating a mile a minute.

 _'Holy crap- she's practically leaning on me - why the heck is it so hot in here all of the sudden- Crap, my hands are getting sweaty and I probably look like a constipated Ursa-_ '

And not realizing that she long beaten the beast and was just staring at the screen.

"Uh... Ruby? Are you okay...?"

"Huh?"

And after berating her stupidly, urged her lightly armored character forward. They were clad in a mixture of Shadow-Set gauntlets and Black-Tights with a Gold-Hemmed Black-Coat and the Hood. Their face obscure, and their name above in bold letters:

 **_*~The-Red-Reaper~*_**

Wielding the Great-Scythe in both hands, the avatar went through the fog gate: As she did, her creator prepared to get instantly jumped, if not outright die from what was sure to be a spectacular boss-fight -

Only for nothing to happen.

The room was a circular-coliseum like place with arched-stone windows that spiraled upwards. The floor was slightly snowy, with bits of rubble and debris - but that not what caught both huntresses attention:

Standing in the middle of the grand-room was a woman. She was a tall-statuesque figure, swathed in snow-white furs and wielding a great-scythe that rivaled Ruby's own. Her gaze was that of winter itself: yet sorrow lined her words and speech.

"Who art thou?" A light-lilting tone that spoke of nobility in it's archaic phrasing. Ruby's jaw was slackened and Weiss could feel a... strange kinship to the animated character. "One of us, thou art not. If thou hast misstepped into this world, plunge down from the plank and hurry home." The giantess motioned to the small ledge that seemed to be another bridge - although it was ruined and, indeed, looked like a plank. "If thou seekest I, thine desires shall be requited not."

"Whoa, who is _**she**_?" Ruby whispered, and Weiss couldn't help but want to know as well. Moving the smaller character around, Ruby exclaimed with joy-

"Ohmygosh - She's got a tail!" And accidently clicking on the 'A' button.

"Thou must returneth whence thou came." Her voice reminded the hunters of bird-song. "This land is peaceful, it's inhabitants kind, but thou dost not belong." And with a slight motion, the tailed-giantess urged with a soft, "I beg of thee, plunge down from the plank, and hurry home."

Wait-hold it.

"Did- Did she just say that th- this was _peaceful_?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to look at her in surprise. The red-hooded girl continued, "Your _joking_ \- I got jumped by some-kinda infected undead that practically popped like a pimple when it died-"

"Ew, Ruby-"

"-Attacked by some crow-lady and constantly- CONSTANTLY got smacked around by a buncha fire-bombin' jack-offs who-"

"Ruby-"

AND THEN THERE WAS A **DRAGON** SQUATTING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BRIDGE WITH HALF OF HIS BIG-FAT BUTT HOLDIN' UP THE OTHER END!"

" _RUBY ROSE_!"

...

...

"...Hee-hee, sorry Weiss." A shy-scratch behind her head, looking sheepishly up at the icy-beauty. Eyes gazed into one another, warm-grey meeting cold-blue. They both seemed to stare into each other for what seemed like years. A taller form leaned in, and the shorter one braced herself-

But than, a large crash followed just outside the hall- and the two snapped their gazes to the still closed door.

Noticing that it became extremely awkward, the older woman merely sighed. "It's fine Ruby- but it's getting kind of late." Noticing the time, Ruby agreed with her team-mate.

She still wanted to do one thing though...

"Lemme go and make my character pet her tail, and I'll-"

"Wait, what? Why would you want to pet her tail?"

"Because it's so **fluffy**!"

"Ruby... just, no."

"But-but _Weiss~_ "

" _Ruby_ -"

"Fine- I'll do it tomorrow."

0-0

The night-lit halls of Beacon Academy was a silent, still place. Quiet and calm, unlike the day where everything is vibrant and alive. It's something that Weiss always enjoyed about the night-time- that stillness that allowed thoughts to roam freely and troubles to cease. Looking to her side, she silently mused, _'Well, maybe now I'll have someone to enjoy it with me..._ '

As the two made their way toward the stairway that lead up to the dorms, shoulders lightly brushing, the small huntress gazed quickly at her partner. The moon lent an otherworldly glow to the alabaster-skinned woman, making her appear even more ethereal and angelic. Her scar, although to some a disfigurement, faintly shone and made Ruby think of a tear-drop of all things; although the crimson-haired woman knew not why.

Holding her hand up to her chest, her heart beat even faster than before. A worried expression appeared on her face, and glancing down, the fencer asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um... I'm not really sure..."

"Ruby, if it's because of earlier-" The scythe-wielder quickly shook her head, 'no.' Confused, a slight-frown marred a once calm face.

"Well, what is it?"

"Uh..." At this, the girl really didn't know _how_ to answer. She could tell Weiss about what she thought earlier, when they were sitting side-by-side? No, not that... Maybe, about when they were going to- NO! Nuh-uh, **nope** _!_ No, nope-a-tee, nope- _ **NOPE**! Not in a million-gazillion ga-TRILLION years!_

...

... But... maybe...

Maybe, Weiss would understand? Maybe, she knows what's wrong with her? If the Schnee heiress couldn't figure it out, than Ruby didn't know what to do. She couldn't change her partner (at this both her mind and heart screamed with a loud, uproarious _**'NO**_!")

So, gathering up her courage, Ruby stopped. Causing Weiss to stop as well. Grey-eyes steeled with resolve, lips set in a firm look that spoke of nothing but pure-seriousness-

Weiss felt her heart stutter at the beautiful sight.

"Weiss," Ruby began. She clenched and un-clenched her fists. Holding onto her gut instinct that the songstress wouldn't run or even be angry at her. That Weiss would understand and that they would get though this together? At the though, her heart gave a small jolt.

"Weiss... I-"

A loud, sudden inescapable sound; like the thundering of a hundred-Grimm. It burst through the ceiling and acting on pure instinct- Ruby rushed forward and shielded Weiss with her small frame. The rubble and debris scattered like the dust that covered the two coughing girls. As they moved the remains of the tiles and wood, they wondered-

" _What in the name of-"_

A huge hole in the ceiling, from a single floor to the very-familiar sight of four-bed's make-shifted and bound like bunk-beds. A bronzed face that was the very personification of trouble and playful-mischief popped from the side- looking into the hole that was _quite_ recently made.

"Uh... Hey guys, how's it goin' down there?"

A beat, a small moment of silence passed.

Then...

" _What the hell?! Yang, why is there a **hole** in our dorm_?!" Weiss screeched, pushing Ruby off to get a better view. The blonde looked to the side, and rubbing the back of her head in a similar move that mirrored her siblings, simply said,

"I got- well, it's like this. See, Me an' Blakey were completely minding our own business when-"

"When Yang got mad and decided to throw her controller away, again." A melodious-voice rung out: Blake's.

"Hey! I didn't mean to football it! If that stupid wanna-be Beowolf didn't one-shot me from the side- I'd totally won!"

"Yeah... _right_."

Weiss felt her eye twitch. And gritting her teeth, asked, " _ **What. Did. You. Do**_?"

A audible gulp was heard from above, and that's when Yang Xaio Long knew that her days were cut short if she didn't find a satisfying excuse for the very pissed-off heiress.

And Yang wasn't the type to lie in someone's face either, the blonde was many things but she wasn't a liar. Also, she hated lying - if always felt like she took a dunk in slime and sludge whenever she told one.

So, she bit the bullet. She told the truth.

I footballed my controller." She mumbled, barely there.

"What was that-"

" **I footballed my controller**!" This time a loud holler that had Blake shushing the brawler.

" _What does that mean_?" Weiss' glare could freeze a volcano at this point. Arms crossed, she was nearing her _'I'm angry at you'_ and nearing _'I'm a royally pissed-off heiress'_ limit for today.

"Ugh, Yang- You know what happens when you smash your controller on the ground like that! Remember what happened when we played Street Fighter?"

"No..."

"The floor- above Uncle Qrow's workshop? The explosions? Chores for a whole year straight?"

"Ah- gotcha."

Red-faced and angrier than ever, the heiress finally snapped, "You mean just because you couldn't control your temper, you smashed a _hole in our floor_?!"

...

...

"Yeah, pretty much."

"That's it - your paying for it this time."

"Wait-what? But- But _Weiss_ -"

"Don't even give me that look Ruby Rose- Don't even go there."

* * *

 _ **[As you turned your gaze away from the screen, a note catches your eye: it's familiar with the title 'Author's Note']**_

Dear Reader, or should I say Dear Reader(s)? When I logged back into Fanfiction today, I didn't expect any responses/favorites/follows or... well anything. Yet here I sit, and my heart is actually warm at the requests. For that I deeply thank you.

Now, onto the other reason for this note: Since there are actually people who are reading this; then I have a request- for, requests (Ha!). I have maybe one or two chapters in mind and then this will officially become a 'Completed' work - so should you wish for more than the old saying 'ask and ye shall receive' comes to mind.

Ironically, halfway through this story - I was stuck in the Painted World of Ariamis. That damned bulbous-headed monstrosity that throws fireballs at you gave me hell for the better part of two-weeks. After logging of, I went to play- to get more info to the 'wondrous' little world. Some way or another, I actually managed to reach Priscilla, the tall giantess with the fluffy-tail.

Should you be asking at this point what I did, then yes - I did pet her fluffy tail and left. In my opinion, killing the one person who doesn't even _want_ to fight you for something as trivial as a _dagger_ -

No. Maybe next game, but not this one. Until then, leave a review if you enjoyed- if you didn't then enough with the logs: I have a nice cozy fire-place. If you the type of little bastard who likes to TP someone's manor, then that's wonderful: My hounds are hungry and the last little-shit- _I mean_ , the last time they were _fed_ was quite a while ago...

 _ **[Signed with a flourish, in an old penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]**_

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_

 **P.S.** To the four fellow gentlemen/gentle-women who reviewed: You shall have some of my hot cocoa and s'mores. And please note: I follow the rule of 'Assume the other person is a male' whilst on this insanity we call the 'Internet.' Also, I think that personally Weiss would have some small connection to Priscilla: If not an outright kinship. I may do a crossover on the two-meeting. Until next time, Dear Reader.


	3. YANG GET'S TROLLED

**YANG GETS TROLLED... WITH WIESS AND RUBY MEETING A NEW FRIEND!**

As the deft huntress moved, through the closeted alley-ways that had seen better days. Covered in grime and reeking of blood, it made for the perfect ambush for prey -

Ah, just on cue. The growl of what seemed to be of ten-thousand starved hounds resounded throughout the night air. Menacing and with such ferocity that made weaker men tremble- it's glowing-lupine eyes both seeing and unseeing with animalistic hunger. Inching closer, the huntress readied herself...

Her weapons - in prime condition.

Her gear - perfectly suited to the enemy.

And above all else...

No-one to distract her.

Grinning an almost maniacal grin, Yang Xaio Long felt something akin to a high as she neared her pixelated foe. Her body tense, blood pumping, and eyes focused as she zoomed in on her target. Blakey was out on one of her excursions, Ruby and the Princess were-

Well, to be honest, Yang had no idea where her sister was at the moment, considering she just started her round and was focused on the first enemy. All the blonde knew was that it had something to do with 'Weiss,' but Ruby darted out the door before she fully explained.

Shrugging to herself, the brawler refocused her energy: Moving the thumb-stick by the slightest margins... she slowly and steadily inched forward into the perfect kill-shot.

"Say goodnight" Repeating a famous quote from one of her favorite actors, Yang felt her whole body thrum with energy-

Only for it to be cut short by some jackass **Beast Roaring** her off the edge into the abyss below.

Staring at the screen, she blinked like a owl. One second passed...

Two seconds...

Th-

"What the actual- _fuck_ was that?!" She roared so similarly to the attack that killed her character, face beat-red as the familiar iconic words popped up.

 _ **You Died**._

Now see, any normal person: be they human, faunus, or whatever have you; would see those exact words and be angry... _maybe_ pissed. However, Yang was one of those people who saw the words quite differently.

It went a little-bit like this:

 _ **You Died! By Getting Your Bitch-Ass Blown Off The Damn Side Of a Cliff Like A Mother-Fuckin' Drunk-Ass-Version Of Dumb-Ass Dorothy! Congratulations! You Suck Not Only At Life, But You Royally Suck Donkey-Balls At Gaming!**_

It was a smack in her face if there ever was one.

Growling, she quickly snapped into action as soon as the game stopped loading. Trekking back to the same area would take at least an _hour_ tops. Something that the son-of-a-bitch who blew her off the literal side of a _fuckin' cliff_ would know about quite shortly.

Cracking her knuckles, then her neck and finally shoulders - Yang's violet eyes turned near-scarlet as she let loose her own version of 'Beast-Mode'.

" _Alright motherfucker - Now, you got my attention_."

0-0

"Wiesss!"

"No."

"But-But-"

"I said no."

"But he-"

"Ruby-"

"So CUTE!"

"Damn-it Ruby - No means no!"

Huffing, the young leader crossed her arms. Trying in vain to ignore the large, teary eyes that looked up from it's whimpering form. Black ears pulled back, it sniffled and let loose a pitiful whine.

Now, your most likely asking yourself - what's going on? Are they talking about Blake? Are they **_FINALLY_** dating? Did they have hot s-

For Dust-Sakes, get your mind out of the gutter... _Pervert_.

It was around eleven - the sun shining and students rushing and milling about. Some attempting to delay the inevitable and trying their damnedest to escape another minute of _'Goodwitch's Classroom a.k.a. the illusive and mysterious 10th Circle of Hell._ ' some bemoan their fate, others accepted it without question-

And then, there were four so called 'Magnificent-Bastards' who managed to escape the hell and torment for a blessed day without fear of referral or further torment.

As Ruby rushed out the door, yanking the icy songstress behind her like a second-wintery cape, the crimson-hued girl's mind was racing a mile a minute. Knowing full well that the 'punishment' yesterday (courtesy of Head-Master Ozpin, that magnificent caffeine-addicted bastard) was practically a slap on the wrist, the young-huntress intended to take full advantage of their 'grounding.'

Basically, they were forbidden to leave Beacon or The Forever Falls, and pretty much confined to these two places.

Pretty much - team **RWBY** had a day off that wasn't either a weekend or a school holiday.

 _'Professor Ozpin, your officially one of my favorite people... not right now, because Weiss is here and then there's my sister and Blake - Uncle Qrow and D_ -'

"RUBY!"

"Eh-What?" Grey-eyes looked up. The personification of winter, elegance and ethereal beauty given human form, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corp. - Weiss Schnee, looked down from her taller advantage. A slight smirk crossed her face, and warmly this time, she repeated the question, "Are you going to let go of my hand, or...?"

"Ah, whoa- Sorry Weiss!" Letting go almost instantly, the small girl felt a sharp loss of warmth. Not noticing that the same look was on her companions face, she started, "I- There's something that I- Well... You see, the thing is..." A deep blush coated her features, and looking down Ruby started to play with her hands - a nervous habit.

The older woman, eyebrow arched and mouth curled, knew that she wasn't going to get a straight answer from the younger Rose sibling's fumbling. So, looking around, artic eyes taking in the scene before her - Weiss pieced together what Ruby wanted while the girl still stuttered.

It was a clearing, similar to the one where they were first tested to find that damn 'relic' of Ozpin's. Free of any major ruins or debris, it was a rather cheerful place -

And noticing the new addition had Weiss' breath hitch and heart stutter.

"Ruby... are you...?" Gesturing at the set, the small basket and striped blanket all placed near a small gathering of trees that made a cozy natural cover. Eyes widened and mouth nearly agape, the stern-faced girl quickly reprimanded herself. As she gazed back into warm eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Holding out her hand to the younger woman, she asked, "Shall we?"

"S-seriously? Your not-?"

"Ruby- to be honest?" At the nod from the red-haired hurricane, the fencer continued with some reluctance. "To be honest - this is the sweetest thing that anyone's ever done for me. So don't feel bad about it not being 'flashy' or anything. I love it just like I love you the way you are-"

A pause... Two hearts stuttered and fluttered about like caged maelstrom of emotions as minds raced. Faces equally red, eyes wide and mouths agape; both girls couldn't be told apart from one another at that moment.

 _'Did she-'_

 _'Did I-'_

 _'Holy crap-'_

 _'Oh shit-'_

 _'What did I do-'_

 _'What do I say-'_

 _'She loves me-'_

 _'She_ -'

Looking at Weiss' face, one could rarely tell what the heiress thought at most times. She carefully guarded her emotions like secrets, and buried whatever feelings she may have deep inside of herself. The frosty woman earned her nickname 'Ice Princess' for a reason - not just because of her attitude or her father.

Yet looking up from her position, Ruby could make out the barest of twitches - the slight ticks that normally let her know if Weiss was alright or not. The heiress would sometimes have a perpetual pout, yet from the way her brows and eyes lighting up Ruby was able to tell if that pout meant she was angry, petulant, or just outright annoyed. Now...

It was like all that ice, all those walls were starting to fail and give out - Everything that made Weiss Schnee untouchable emotionally was crashing down all at once. Over her admitting that...

That she loved Ruby.

"Ruby..." _No_ , she thought. _If you do this - you'll ruin her. You'll ruin everything that you ever had with this wonderful, amazing woman. Take it back. Laugh it off and put your armor of ice, dust, and steel back on_. As the thoughts raced within her fragile mind, vision blurred with some unknown pain - a pain that Weiss hadn't experienced in **_years -_** her thoughts continued to stab and flay her wounded heart. _She's too pure - she's too good for you Weiss Schnee. It's time to accept that Ruby Rose is the one person who you-_

Like a veil, it was lifted. Like the center of a hurricane, every destructive and wounded urge ceased.

Because in that moment - Ruby knew what she was feeling. At that moment - Ruby went with her instinct to lean in.

And kissed Weiss.

It was a light peck, barely there. A sweet kiss that spoke of more than just a simple love or even a lustful-love. Earnest and honest - it conveyed to Weiss most of what she needed more than anything-

It was Ruby saying those three simple, beautiful words that make even the most strongest of men break down into tears that finished the fencer off.

"I love you too."

That sweet voice, with those lilting-words softly uttered and gently spoken. That's all it took to make the heiress break down. Crumpling to the ground, overwhelmed with pure emotion for the first time in over sixteen years - Weiss Schnee cried.

0-0

Returning to the dorms, Blake knew she shouldn't be surprised. The cat-like faunus knew the golden-blonde better than she knew herself, and when her ears twitched at the sound of growling and swearing the midnight-hued girl let loose a loud sigh.

"Let the games begin..." And hand on the door, she opened it with a muttering, "Here we go again..."

Entering the dorm, now fully repaired thanks to whatever method that Ozpin used, she was greeted by a loud, angered, roaring, " _ **MOTHERFUCKER**_!"

And a very, _very_ welcome sight.

Sitting cross-legged in front of the T.V. in nothing but her yellow sports-bra and bumble-bee boxer-shorts, Yang was otherwise bare for all to see. A light sheen of sweat coated her form, muscled and fit from hours of boxing regularly. Blonde hair, untamed and unbound, hung like waves of liquid-gold over bronzed skin. A bead of sweat trailed down the slope of her neck, down the curve of the bra covered bre-

 _'Okay Blake, deep breaths now... Don't have a heart-attack at seventeen - save it for when your fifty...'_

 _"SUCK IT!"_ Yang roared, her foe weakened and vulnerable to the relentless fury of attacks as a wild-feral smirk appeared on her face. Chiseled muscles straining, blonde-brows then furrowed in anger as violet eyes returned to red. Yelling out a 'No, No, _**NO**_ -'

Only for her poor character - Fang - to die from a **Beast Roaring** off the _same_. _damn_. _cliff_.

Near the _same. damn. Beast_.

By the _same. damn._ _motherfucker_.

"GO SUCK AN URSA'S LEFT-NUT! _**FUCKIN' HACKER**_!" She roared at the screen, and the dark huntress looked on. Torn between amusement for the fighter to yell at a game-

Or shame for falling for said fighter.

A slight giggle escaped, causing the golden huntress to whirl around. Facing the bookworm, she cried out, "Oh thank the _friggin'_ stars- Blake, I need you!"

"W-what?" A small stutter escaped, and a heated blush appeared on the moon-touched skin. Ears twitched and golden-eyes darted to and fro, Blake asked, "Can you- can you repeat that because I must've misheard-"

Standing up abruptly, the taller huntress of team **RWBY** made her way to the stuttering girl. Looking down, she pushed back swarming thoughts of _'Blakey's so CUTE_!'

"I need your help beating the shit outta this- this-" She was too pissed to even find the words to describe the bastard. She Yang stuck to her guns: and was about to call it like it was until Blake beat her to it.

"Motherfucker?" That low-husky tone speaking such a gruff word...

 _'Whoa-Oh shit, calm down Yang..._ '

"Y-yeah, this fuck-wit's been up my ass all fuckin' day." Moving away and towards the console, Yang returned to sitting cross legged. Glaring at the screen, she growled out. "This guy might be really good... But _I'm_ better."

Repressing a shiver, the swords-woman looked at the user name. Glancing over the name, she said to Yang, "How long have you been here?"

"Uhh..." Looking at the clock, Yang said. "Four-Five hours?"

Standing up, she grabbed a slightly-sweat arm. Resisting the urge to flex, the blonde was trying to ask what the hell was happening until Blake explained, "Your taking a shower - The way you smell, you could attract a Beowolf or even a damn Boarbatusk for all I know."

"Huh? Wait, Bla-" She was cut off.

"Shower. Now." And shoving the golden fighter into the bathroom, the dark huntress allowed herself a small smirk at the username that tormented Yang:

 ***_the-lady-of-self-imposed-silence_***

0-0

The gentle rays of the suns fading light shone on the small hollow. It's wooden roots twisted and turned to create cracks and openings, allowing the dying of the day-time light to scatter and morph into various shapes. Hidden from all of the world, two lovers lay in an embrace, clothed and comforted in each-other. The eldest, snow-white and pure as new fallen snow, lie on top of one who was rose-red. Wearing a scarlet hooded-cape and dark corset-skirt, the younger woman's arms shielded and protected the delicate girl. Nose wrinkling and face scrunching, Weiss opened her eyes-

And immediately let loose a piercing scream.

Shooting up from her relaxed state, Ruby Rose was prepared for the worst- She was literally prepared to face a flock of Nevermore if it meant that the heiress was safe. Gripping her scythe with both hands, grey gaze turned into steel as she swung-

And stopped all her momentum at the tiny creature sitting in front of Weiss.

It's... it's not possible- It can't be-

"Weiss... A-Am I seeing- Is that really a-" The team-leader was cut off by an adorable yip.

"Yeah..." The fencer couldn't be bothered by informal language right now - the sight was too amazing. "It's a Beowolf-"

"PUPPY!" The small red-head let loose a squeal of utter joy, the small ball of fur yipping and barking in response.

It was a tiny thing, less than a half-a-foot tall of round, pudgy fur. It's tiny Grimm-mask was adorably big as were it's paws. The tail thumped from behind, and it's mouth hung open - tongue rolling out.

"Aww- He looks so derpy!"

"It's a Beowolf- It's supposed to be dead!"

"What?!" Ruby looked at Weiss, aghast. She looked quickly between the Grimm and her girlfriend, and said, "But-But Weiss! Look at him, he's just a puppy!"

"He's the embodiment of evil!"

"He's adorable and you know it!"

"That thing is a menace and no! I don't think he's adorable!"

A small whine was let loose, and Ruby knelt down next to the baby Grimm. "Aww- It's okay Sif. Your alright."

Weiss splutter and attempted to ask, 'What the hell does that mean?!' When Ruby, once again, answered her question.

"We're gonna get to Beacon, and then you'll have a nice cozy home to stay in!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **[ _You just finished the final word to what seems to be an excellent story. As you turn your gaze away, a note catches your eye: titled 'Author's Note, your begun to read._ ]**

My, my, my! Such responses! Some of you are no doubt wondering who Yang's troll is- I believe the username will be enough of an positive I.D. On another note, I'm not entirely sure if the RWBY series even has 'Baby Grimm.' Would be an interesting concept, but a highly doubtful one considering they are 'made of evil' more or less. Still, my Muse wouldn't leave me alone with the idea until it was written... thus the final bit with Weiss and Ruby was born and my minor-writer's block was solved.

As for their 'Gamer-Personalities' it was unintentional. I imagined Yang to be a gamer who rages and breaks shit, and either Weiss or Blake to be INSANELY good at playing. Ruby, I based her 'I don't like to swear' traits on people I know. Unfortunately, they LOVE to remind me of my potty-mouth with a fucking swear jar of all things.

But, **DaBoomer57,** since you mentioned it, I decided to add the most hated-reviled gamer that EVERYONE has to deal with in an online community (And one of the major reasons why I stopped playing online) - The Troll.

Also, I am starting to run out of ideas: What I meant in my last AN is that if any of you ( **kogen-to-yami** and **deathgundam006** ) have any requests as to what Game I should write about next then tell me. The next one (might be a bit cruel considering) that I'm going to feature is either the badass game we all know as **MONSTER-HUNTER**...

Or Dance-Dance Revolution. I'm not entirely picky - Anything except Call of Duty. Don't ask me to do it - please. Should you decide to troll me with that nonsense - I'll feed you to my hounds.

 _ **[Signed with a flourish, in an old penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]**_

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_

 ** _P.S._ ** To **Requiem the Eternal** \- I thank you, Ser Knight, for your kind words. May your Muse be ever blessed and faithful.


	4. CHALLANGE ACCEPTED - YANG VS

**FIRE AND ICE - YANG'S VERSION**

The dorms of Beacon were mostly empty of all students, still holed up in their respective classes ( _i.e. Cells_ ). Some grudged with muttered complaints and others strove forward with fiery-determination.

Yet, four managed to escape this fate - at least for one blessed day. For the moment...

"So, let me get this straight - you and my baby sister were 'minding your own business' practicing when-" Yang deftly jerked the controller, eyes focused and growling out the next part between clenched teeth, "A baby Beo comes 'outta the nowhere' and 'follows you home?'"

"Yes, Ya-" But the heiress was quickly cut off by the more pessimistic member of team **RWBY**.

"I call bullshit."

The snow-white girl, who at that point was sitting on her bunk, shot up and gave what Ruby called 'The Schnee-Death-Glare' at the faunus. "Excuse me?!" Snapping in a tight tone, hands on her hips and face taut. "Can you care to repeat that?" The response was the darker-huntress looking over the top-bunk. Making it clear to Weiss what she was doing, Blake rolled her eyes before saying,

"You honestly expect us to believe that you and Ruby were 'minding your own business?'" Amber eyes locked in on the girl in a clear move that said - 'you don't scare me'.

"Yes."

"Practicing 'combat techniques?'"

"That's what I said-"

"With a picnic blanket and basket? Without _any_ of your weapons?"

"... It was hand-to-hand combat." Weiss said, a slight stomp of her foot to articulate her point. Yang, overhearing the younger woman's words, felt a wolfish smirk come across her face in contrast to the angered expression the blonde wore not even moments ago.

"Hang-to-hand, eh?" The unconvincing huntress felt her own face morph into one of confusion, then into one of abject horror.

"Yang, I _swear_ if you-"

"If I what?"

"You know what-"

"Then, you'll start telling me to _'talk to the hand_?'"

"For the love of-"

"I gotta _'hand'_ it to ya, that's pretty cold - But then again, your not called the _'Ice Princess'_ for nothing, right?" Brows wiggling, her gaze was on the silently-fuming heiress.' A deep scowl was etched into the woman's face, and just as she was about to tell Yang off-

"Gah! Son-of-a- **fuck** -" The brawler swiftly turned her attention towards the screen, near-crimson eyes glaring at the screen. Sitting crossed legged, Yang was dressed in a stylized t-shirt that read **'Prepare to DODGE'** in bold letters, and ratty-jeans that looked in need of a severe patching-up.

Or burning - whichever works.

"Yaaannngg! I _told_ you - that guy has a really, really, _REALLY_ O.P. weapon!" The pint-sized team leader, who was currently holding a 3DS, was currently engaged in one of the toughest Gym-battles in Pokémon history. Her poor team was already worn and poisoned; some even **'FAINTED**.' Only her trusty Blazikin remained - and at a measly-third of health. Looking at the screen, brows set in a fierce scowl of concentration and tongue poking out, Ruby was about to make her decision-

When the Baby Beowolf made it for her.

"Wha-! _**SIF**_! Get that outta your mouth!" Ruby held onto one-half of her poor hand-held, the other clamped down by a playful Grimm pup. Tail-wagging and letting out adorable growls, it shook it's head in a side-to-side motion. While the scythe-wielder held on as tightly as possible. "Weeeisss! Help! S.O.R!"

The frosty gaze snapped to her flailing partner, snapping out, "Do you mind?!" While the faunus, who was on Yang's very-comfortable bed, looked up from her beloved book. Confused at the unknown acronym, her low-raspy tone questioned, "What's 'sore?'"

The taller team-member of the four-some let out a dark growl. Her broad-shoulders hunched forward and eyes in a dark-glare, "Someone's bony-ass when I get through with 'em- **_GAH_**!" She exclaimed, as her character was attacked by the same moves, AGAIN. The huntress moved her thumbs rapidly over the buttons and jerked the controller - hoping that the sharp-motion would assist in her fight. She let out a snarl as the other player nearly landed a hit on her 'Fang.'

"It mean's 'Save Our Ruby'! Now _**HE-ALP!"**_ The speed-demon was being dragged by the tiny-terror, who playfully growled and woofed at his 'silly-mommy.'

"No." Blake said, and retreating into the warmth of her crushes bed, she drifted back into her book. The other huntress, winter-personified and the embodiment of said season, merely let loose a long sigh. Moving over to the 'tug-of-war zone,' she glanced down at both of the adorable monsters.

Internally, she was squealing and wanting nothing more than to coo at the two. But, realistically, Weiss kept her cool, and with her famous composure merely said, "Sif - drop it." Pointing at the ground as the songstress spoke. The pup looked from his view, up to the other human he called 'noisy-mommy.' Letting loose a woof, he complied with the order, opening his bony-jaw and letting the drool-covered game fall to the floor with a loud 'plop' As the smaller-huntress bent over to pick up the slobbered system, Ruby let loose an 'EW, Sif!'

The young Beowolf merely sat down on his haunches, wagging his tail and tilting the adorably-large head to the side. As if asking, _'Did I do good?'_

Weiss tried - she really did.

But against that face-

"Dawwww... Your so cute!" The heiress caved, making baby noises and cooing at the adorable Grimm. The Beo-Pup yipped and barked, tail wagging a mile-a-minute and panting in joy. Rolling over on his back, he squirmed in sheer happiness as the songstress rubbed his belly; foot thumping erratically with every scratch. While Blake, who was still perched in the safety of Yang's bed, scoffed at the notion of a Beowolf being 'cute.'

Or any canine-lupine species, really.

Ruby, meanwhile, mourned for the temporary-loss of her virtual-monsters. "Man, and I was this close" She pinched her forefinger and thumb together in almost a pinching-gesture. " _THIS_ close-"

But was interrupted by a loud, uproarious, exclamatory, " _ **FUCK YOU**_!"

Yang.

The blonde huntress was literally streaming, literally. Fists clenched, teeth bare, the blonde-wavy locks that cascaded down in a wild mess; nearly blazing with the heat of her Semblance. Her muscles strained and the mere, familiar, painful words -

 **You Died**.

"Cocky son-of-a-bitch, who the **_fuck_ ** does he think he is?!" She growled, anger twisting her words and making them into a snarling-raging noise that only added to her growing fury. She mimicked in a high-pitched voice, " _'Oh, I got the Moonlight-Swagg-Sword, what'cha gonna do?_ ' Motherfucker would probably shit his pants is he came head-to-head using any other weapon- lousy sack-of-shit-" And ignoring the beeping of the head-set that accompanied the PlayStation 4.

"Uhh... Sis?" Ruby asked, voice quivering slightly at the sight of her sibling 'raging.' The older-sibling snapped her attention to where the younger pointed, and snatching the device brought the speaker to her mouth and spat, "Motherfucker, I bet you can't do that again!"

 **"Check your screen fuck-tard."** Looking at said screen, Yang was brought to the most enraging sight she'd experienced to date:

Her character getting the shit beaten out of by a bare-assed avatar literally waling on 'Fang' with their fists. And taking out HUGE chunks of health. Quickly picking up the controller, Yang swung her Saw-Cleaver towards the assailant-

Only to be parried and killed instantly.

"SUCK MY ASSHOLE!" She tossed the controller towards the open-window, sending the poor device flying for a good hundred yards or more. The voice on the other end of the chat laughed hysterically. The blonde snarled out, "Your dead - Ya hear me?!" Scrambling underneath the cupboard for the second-controller, she plugged it in quickly while planning her next move.

 **"Don't hate the player hate the game."**

"Yeah?" Yang brought her character to the location where she was brutally slaughtered - the other player didn't even bother to change gear OR location. Sprinting forward, Yang used a Visceral-attack and butchered the helpless prey.

 **"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK-?!"**

"Don't hate the player - hate the game ass-wad!" A wild smirk, and Yang was back. Badassery restored and victory achieved, commenting to the other player, "Who's laughing now, **AVATAR_KOREA?!"**

 **"IT'S KORRA - AND GO FUCK YOURSELF, YA DAMN SUNNY-D LIZARD!"** The voice was low and toned, strong in some places with a slight-accent. Yang snarled, making the unbound-ears on the top of Blake's head to quiver (In either fear or excitement, she wasn't sure).

"Alright, how's about this - Quick question, you got Mortal Combat X?

 **"Did I kick your ass right now?"** And ignoring with all of her being to look at her poor character getting wailed on by the other character, Yang continued.

"Either Bloodborne or Mortal Combat X. One on one, best gear no holds barred. Winner take all."

A pause... a breathless moment...

Then...

 **"** **Bring it on, motherfucker."**

* * *

 _ **[You feel satisfied - a promising chapter to what seems like an epic cross-over waited just around the corner. Looking over your shoulder, a small smile curls your lips as you spy a familiar note: 'Author's Note']**_

Hello Dear Reader(s), and welcome back to another exciting chapter of **FRUSTRATION**! I wanted to belt this short tid-bit out in time before starting another chapter of **SNOW-STORM** (A FROZEN/FINAL-FANTASY XIII X-OVER), and I hope it wasn't too rushed. Although I wanted a bit more Bumblebee personally, my Muse insisted that it go in Inspiration of **deathgundam006** 's idea -

Yang, from the Anime/Manga series - **RWBY**.

V.S.

Korra, from the Cartoon series - **Avatar: The Legend of Korra**.

In a one-on-one, no-holds-barred match in a video-game of YOUR choosing. I'm going to add the rest in the Crossover section so that this story won't become too... muddled. The rest of this story will go on as is.

The next chapter, with deep thanks to **TheFierySapphire** will be WEISS playing a video-game that I personally adore:

Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

So, to recap - Korra v.s. Yang = Which-ever game of your choosing will be an X-over and Weiss will be playing a HORROR game. As always, leave a review and constructive criticisms. Any other shit-head who decides to pelt my manor with eggs -

I'll feed you to my hounds.

 ** _[Signed with a flourish, in an old penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]_**

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_


	5. Weiss Plays

**WEISS PLAYS - AMNESIA: MACHINE FOR PIGS**

Curiosity killed the cat - or so some say. Often enough, the typical smartass response will be 'But satisfaction brought it back!' Then the other party would say, 'Well cats only have nine lives - so what happens after they're all gone?'

Then a fight would usually ensue between the two arguing idiots.

Weiss Schnee never understood the lure of video-games. Sure, there was a slight appeal there - in the most minimalist sense of the word. The bright flashes of graphics and well-constructed dialogue that's found in some are absent in others. And a majority are even repetitive and downright un-creative - few can stand to repeat the same boring pattern for long with-out going mad.

So naturally, when it came to 'gaming,' she wasn't one to jump for joy and go immediately buy it.

However, tonight was different story. Yang and Blake were currently having a 'Gaming Tournament' with team JNPR - something about 'Bordering Islands' or 'Pandora Lands,' she wasn't truly paying attention. Ruby was passed out in her bunk along with the baby-Grimm, Sif - both currently snoring loud and hard enough to saw through concrete.

Now typically - Weiss would be ecstatic, nearly overjoyed, to have the dorm to herself. The heiress may study in the common rooms or even the designated quiet-areas of the library, but usually they're access was fairly limited to a few 'measly' hours at a time. Then she would have to pack up all of her hard work and trudge up back to the dorms; usually in the dead of night where a few straggling-students roamed the halls for the same reasons as she.

But tonight, she found herself in a rare and rather unique mood -

She was bored.

The snow-white haired girl didn't have any plans, considering the only person she would spend time with was currently passed out on their bed. And any homework and assignments were already long completed, leaving Weiss with some free-time - something that's becoming increasingly rare nowadays.

Gazing at the impressive collection of games and their respective consoles, cleaned of dust and controllers at the ready, she wondered what could make someone even want to play something so rage inducing. She's seen Yang scream and shout more times than she'd care to admit, listen to Ruby grumble and complain about 'Some other-player who owned me with over-powered twinked-out gear.'

What was so special about these?

Without any knowledge as to how she'd gotten there, Weiss found herself in front of the familiar screen. Seeing the avatars of Ruby, Yang and others (Even a certain blonde-haired professor) the heiress decided to create her own. Hearing from the other students say that once an avatar is created, only the users scroll can unlock them. Meaning for example, that she couldn't just go on Ruby's and play whatever game that was currently playing. Not without the scythe-wielders scroll, and the songstress respected her red-headed leader too much for such an invasion of privacy.

Seeing that she would have to actually name her little double, without much thought, inputted **'Snow-Maiden.'**

After a few moments, the humming sound of the console became a dim murmur as the screen blackened. It faded into a small icon and, tapping the (A) button, read as follows:

 **'Please turn off all lights and wear headphones for highest-quality.'**

Wondering what it meant, the girl checked. After a few muttering curses of _'damn'_ whenever a noise was made she finally found a pair of headphones; in between the one with the playful Pokémon designs (undoubtedly Ruby's) and a neon-yellow headset with a strange tri-shaped serpent (Yang's?). Checking to see if they were cleaned, a pitch-black set with the only design being a bold-white N7 with a deep-red triangle, the young woman placed them on her head. Thinking to herself, Weiss decided to test out this 'gaming' and see where it went. Hopefully she wouldn't be screaming too much in rage or even annoyance.

The thought went out of her head as Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin, the booming noise ringing in her ears.

Hissing lightly, the fencer quickly adjusted the volume. Quietly as she could, she whispered insults to the blonde 'moron' who forgot to lower the volume. As she did, the screen changed to a dark corridor-like place. Dimmed oil-lights flickered and shadows moved about without any clear direction. After a few moments of waiting, the heiress' curiosity got the better of her. Seeing the loading screen change into 'Profiles,' the options of either selecting or creating her own. Typing in _'Weiss S_.' along with a series of options to the right, the title that proudly displayed:

 **' Amnesia: Machine for Pigs.'**

Disgusting, was her first thought. Wondering who in their right mind titled the game as 'Machine for Pigs,' unless it was a factory of some sort? Possibly one where they processed animals to be packaged and placed in markets. But then again, the first bit, amnesia... It was the displacement of memory by way of forgetting, sometimes a traumatic or horrific experience. So again, she wondered.

What was so traumatic about a factory?

Clicking on the 'New Game' option, the screen changed to one of a diagram. A human heart, labeled with medical notes and writings, titled 'Heart Illustration by Matthew Sergison-Main.' Intricately detailed with the fine veins and arteries, the muscle-tissue and delicate capillaries paved the paths for blood-flow. A quote appeared, resonating on some untouched level of the young woman's mind -

 **"He who makes a beast of himself removes from the pain of being human."**  
 **\- Dr. Samuel Johnson**

Suddenly, a childlike voice echo's out, an older-man speaking as though regressed into a more innocent state. The illusion held, and as the music trilled ever higher-

 _"Daddy, Daddy, please don't kill me."_

'So my character is a father?' The thought sent shivers down Weiss' spine. Her skin becoming chilled and, rubbing her arms, she attempted to bring some form of warmth to the limbs. Ignoring the scene of electricity. Of purple-hued lighting reigning down a throne-like chair. Poised high for an execution, a sacrificial offering to a god-like machine. As artic eyes gazed closer, the image dimmed to a bloody-hue. A wailing sound rose high, making the young girl jump. Before it was abruptly cut short with the appearance of a singular room. With a child's voice, ringing out into the headphones.

 _"Daddy, Daddy!"_

Looking around, she could makes out bars. And as the door swung open, Weiss realized that her character was in a cage. Hearing the raspy breaths of her avatar, it sent the young heiress on edge. Peering into the screen, she could make out a strange-figure, before all became blurred. After a moment, the title once again displayed itself, along with some sinister music.

"What the hell is this?" She muttered. Honestly, the heiress believed it to be nothing more than an ordinary game - similar to the ones Yang played, or even Ruby.

Going about the room in a disorientated state, she could make out a wardrobe and desk. Next to the lamp, there was a note with a unusual purple-sheen to it. Looking at the top-corner of the screen, it stated in a hint the layout of moving and picking objects up. Glancing down at the controller, her small hands felt even smaller due to the large grip. Inching forward, then once more as she came to the desk. Weiss read the note, feeling a sense of dread at the implications.

 _June 24th 1899_

 _In my dreams, I see a man, dressed in jaguar skins and feathered like a blooded saint. What came from the heart lubricated us, it crushed evil under its tread and liberated us all. The fetid heat of the jungle, mirrored somewhere behind my forehead. My temple pounds, the blood boils in my skull. It feels as if there is something alive there; a rat, a damn rat gnawing through my brains, eating its way out into the world. Even the laudanum will not quell its endless hunger._

 _I hear my children playing in the attic but it fills me with terror, not love. What desperate thoughts are these?_

The blue-black tone of the screen made it hard for her to see, and as she stepped out into the halls a child's voice cried out. _'Daddy, Daddy, find us!'_ Un-nerved and wanting to put down the controller, the heiress ignored her worry and pressed on. Determined to see at least part of the way, if not beat the entire thing.

As her character moved down the darkened halls and maze like corridors, she could feel herself become enraptured within the story. Learning of Oswald Mandus, of his love for his two sons and the loss of his wife, she slowly came to a horrific conclusion that maybe he wasn't so innocent. Finding the small childish writings of Edwin and Enoch, the twin-sons who's voices echoed throughout the halls and into the night, she felt her heart stutter at their pixilated pain. Their recounting of finding a small-injured bird, and after showing their nanny, burying the avian-creature after it was brutally mauled by the care-taker who claimed it was "filthy and diseased."

Moving down a stairway and into a painted room, she took note of the few that were unusual. Some had men tearing each-other apart, and others were of a pig dressed as a man, standing upright. Whatever the reason for them, Weiss quickly dismissed and followed the piano-music.

As she neared the grand-piano, the controller vibrated and a horrific crash was heard - blaring into the headphones.

"Holy shit!" She swore, then quickly scanned the room. Seeing that Ruby was still sprawled out, leg hanging off and arm propped, gave Weiss a small measure of relief. Knowing from first-hand experience that the young-leader was, for lack of a better term, 'moody' when awoken; the heiress felt safe knowing that she wasn't going to get bombarded with pillows once more.

Honestly, the Schnee heiress never knew that pillows were such deadly weapons.

Searching around, the fencer nearly gave out a yelp as a pair of glowing eyes peered back. The small Grimm, apparently having been awoken by the small whisper-shout, was sleepily gazing back at the inexperienced-gamer, wondering what in the world was one of his humans doing when there were much more important things to be done, like chasing around that 'silly-kitty' or even tugging on the 'giant-human's' long-tail.

"Go back to bed, Sif." The girl whispered as quietly as possible, not wanting to risk waking Ruby. Yet the small creature ignored her, and hopping down with a small 'yip,' made his way to the scared-girl's side. Twirling about to find a comfortable spot, the little Grimm settled next to Weiss' side, determined to protect his 'mommy' from whatever spooked her.

Smiling softly, Weiss turned her attention back to the story, becoming ever more engrossed with the unfolding tale and mystery.

0-0

Typically, Ruby Rose was a nice girl to get along with. If you didn't threaten her friends or family, or eat the last chocolate-chip cookie, then you could say that she was one of the nicest-people in Beacon Academy. Yet, growing up, the small scythe-wielder learned that there was one other thing that could set her off. It was something that, growing up with Yang, she had to deal with. And one that the hyperactive cookie-monster could never see coming until it was too late-

Ruby was a grumpy sleeper.

No, she didn't scream and shout at whomever woke her up, nor did she physically harm them. Sometimes she would mutter choice words under her breath, but for her to typically become 'violent' one would have had to throw her out of bed. Even then, her arsenal of choice was pillows; according to Yang the young-redhead threw hard enough to dent the wall when Weiss first 'woke' her.

So the slight pokes and eventual shakes wasn't enough to make her angry or even pissed-

It was the fact that it was occurring at one in the morning when she'd only gotten five-hours of sleep that did it for her.

With a growl that was dark enough to make even a Beowolf proud, Ruby refused to turn around and grumbled out an near indistinguishable, "Whazizt?"

0-0

A clockwork machination born of pure-insanity, a behemothic construct of gears and piping. As the rhythmic 'tic-tic-tock' echoed out as a pounding heartbeat - the oils the blood and the Machinist the brain. As the sounds become ever louder in their intensity, they intermingle with the whirling gears. A cogwheels groaning roar and strangled cries of the unwilling pumps resound throughout the darkened skies - a triumphant return and astounding decree of news of the rebirth of the Machine.

[As the abominations, their mangled bits of stitched-rotting flesh with putrid ill-fit patches that fused both Man and Pig in a twisted mockery of life. The squalling, squealing cries with repressed screams echoed in their pitifully-monstrous forms. With their bestial forms, motions crude and unsure - yet continuing on without rest. A piece of clockwork as their soul.]

As the lantern was set alight, thrumming with the self-same electric pulses as the great Machine, it bathed with mansion-halls in a haunting glow. Shallow breaths became ever more rapid, their owner taking a single step. Fear struck as his heart as the laughter of children (His children!) resounded throughout the nightmarish hell-

Weiss had never felt more terrified than in that moment.

Hands clutching the controller, palms sweaty and fingers twitching, the young woman could not turn her gaze away from the screen. Enraptured by the unfolding tale of insanity and murder, of strange beasts and machine-gods, the heiress was curled forward in a state of both fascination and absolute fear. At first, she felt as though she could brave the halls of the manor and delve into the depths of the mystery surrounding both it and the owner. Now, after seeing the monstrous creations that could give Grimm a run for their money, the young songstress felt her curiosity warring with her fear. As she reached to the reactor, the Engineer who aided her descent began to speak in a hurried and triumphant tone:

" _Quickly, quickly the air is thin. Their little faces turn blue, Mandus. They suffocate! They suffocate!"_

And with that Weiss quickly set out to work.

Guiding her character to the objective, she noted a phonograph on a table near the rods. Tapping one of the buttons, she listened to the familiar speakers of Professor A and Oswald Mandus himself.

Professor A - _"And they feel no pain. The process is completely humane?_

Mandus - _"_ _Humane, Professor? That we judge the acceptable level of suffering by the human condition? Ask the beggar, Professor. Ask the orphan, ask the whore. Ask the starving, Professor, the weak, the sick, the filthy. Ask them to define your humane!"_

As she drifted towards the small control room above the catwalk, the dusty pipes that lined the walls spluttered and steamed, feeding the reactor with a strange and dangerous substance that Weiss still didn't completely understand. As she wandered the gargantuan room, a small sense of familiarity buzzed in her skull, and as her character pulled the leavers and begun to reawaken the reactor she felt a keen sense of foreboding.

 _"Now Mandus. Set them free. Set them all free!"_

And pulled the final leaver.

The blast and roar shook the headphones and made Weiss let loose a startled yelp. The small Grimm, who's head was laying across the heiress' lap, shot up protectively at the minor noise that his 'mommy' made. Hackles raised, Sif let loose a small growl as he searched the room: determined to find whatever or whoever scared _'his_ mommy'.

"Hush Sif, I'm alright." Weiss coaxed to the small creature, showing the fuzzy-beast that she was unharmed. Letting loose a small indignant-huff, the baby Grimm settled back against the heiress, yet keeping awake just in case. Threading her fingers through rough-fur, a small smile appeared on the woman's face at the creature's adorable protective streak and fierce loyalty.

 _'He almost reminds me of Ruby.'_ The soft thought brought a warm feeling thought-out her being, spreading from her heart to the tips of her fingers. Her gentle scratching and petting lulled the small monster to sleep, in spite of his wanting to stay awake. Reaching back for the controller, she un-paused the cut-scene and let the story unfold.

As the Machine awoke, her suspicions were confirmed: The so-called Engineer was manipulating Oswald into re-starting the reactor and unleashing a literal 'Hell-on-Remnant.' The insane cackles and electric charges brought to mind the very first scene of the game, and Weiss realized that this was the very room where it had all started from. The mechanized behemoth boasted, revealing it's plan to destroy all of humanity and not free Oswald's children. When the edges started to darken and redden, as the ghostly shades of two-small boys appeared, Weiss had a horrific realization of what her character had done.

 _"Boys, boys... I'm so sorry..."_ As he pleaded, the two figured reached into their own chests and ripped out their hearts, and finally Oswald passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ruby?" A small voice, normally regal and imposing, was quite and subdued. As bleary sterling-eyes adjusted to the dimmed-light, the huntress-in-training could make out a familiar figure.

"Weis'?" Rough and gravelly, the younger woman sounded out, hearing a small 'yip' she also commented, "An' Sif? What's th' time?"

"... Around one-thirty." The small voice echoed, and with that the leader of **R.W.B.Y.** promptly asked, "Whatddya want?"

A small shuffling sound was heard, and the half-opened eyes could make out the songstress moving back and forth. Almost nervous, yet with the state of mind that Ruby was currently in it could have been aggravation for all she knew. As time passed, the younger woman rose up from her position-

And was greeted with an unusual sight.

The Schnee heiress was next to her bunk, shuffling her feet to and fro, hands occupied with holding a sleeping Sif. Artic eyes, normally guarded and steeled were timid and unsure. Wearing a white tank-top and long pajama-pants, her lower lip bitten and nipped, the heiress looked... cute.

"... come up, please? It's just for tonight, I swear." Wait, what?

"Huhn?" She asked, head cocked to the side in question. After an obligatory eye-roll, Weiss asked again, "Can I come up... please?"

All the poor huntress could hear was Weiss asking in that small-pitiful tone, and being as tired as she was Ruby didn't even think about the weirdness of the situation or the fact that her older-sister would possibly tease the duo relentlessly. Her team-mate, her girlfriend needed her - so without further cajoling or persuasion she shifted over and prompted the older girl to join her.

Feeling the dip and creak of another person joining her, Ruby was also surprised to feel Sif. The Grimm settled near the bottom, shuffling around and getting comfortable. As for the heiress, Weiss was perched near the edge. Afraid to move any closer.

With a small sigh, the scythe-wieldier wrapped her arms around the taller woman, "Come 'ere."

Settling closer to the younger woman, feeling each rise and fall of her chest, the winter-born woman blushed and stuttered quietly, making a sliver-eye peak from it's sleepy opening, "R-Ruby! Thi- It's-"

"It's not wrong to sleep with my girlfriend Weiss. 'Cuz that's all we're doin'- _Sleeping_." She stressed the word out, and shifted around so that the heiress lay on top of her. Wrapping her arms around the paradoxically strong-fragile woman, the dark-haired girl muttered out, "I dunno what's up with you, but I'm here if you need me."

"Sorry."

"Weiss, I'm here if you need me. I don't care if it's at four in the morning and your wanting to talk about some stupid movie - I'm here." A small sigh escaped, and the Rose woman asked, "Although, if you wanna talk about why your wanting to sleep in my bed at one in the morning, that'd be great."

There was no reply, so shifting up to see her partner Ruby's lips curled into a small smile. The Schnee heiress was wrapped within her arms, a look of absolute serenity and pure peace painted on her immaculate features. A gentle exhale of breath, her chest rose and fell with the tell-tale sign of slumber.

Wishing to join her beloved in Morpheus' lands, Ruby settled back. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of a sunny field of Beowulf puppies and Weiss smiling warmly.

0-0-0

 **Meanwhile at J.N.P.R...**

The battle was long and intense, between the rapid fire and lobbing of grenades it seemed never-ending. Yet all good things must come to an end, and as the solider darted out from cover, the enemy pounced. Tearing into flesh and sinew, the psycho pounded into his helpless prey until his health-bar was emptied. Rearing up, he roared out an unusual phrase that sent his player giggling.

 _"You were fantastic. SO WAS I!"_

"Aw man, that sucks..." A blonde-haired young man sighed in defeat as his character, Axton the Solider, was eviscerated on screen. Looking at the giggling woman who earned her victory, Jaune noted with some degree that both of the duo were horrifyingly similar.

"Ha, looks like I get the chest and the loot!" Yang grinned, and issuing the order to her character, Kreig the Psycho, she chuckled at the phrase he uttered.

 _"What an amazing chest, Gwynevere!"_

"Are you sure your not twins?" Asked a peppy voice from the back, busy with her own brand of 'whoop-ass' on her own console. Letting loose a small squeak at the size of the Dragon that swooped in on her party, Nora urged her character to get out of the way before they died. A small 'eep' was released when one of the massive creature's dragonlings attacked her poor ally, a helpless mage.

"Hey, Inquisitor, go back to being dragon-bait - the real badasses are playing."

Shooting a small glare at the taller woman, the hammer-wielding warrior snarked, "You mean Pyrrha? Yeah, she's pretty badass."

"Not as badass as me."

"Says the one who's getting her ass kicked." Came the reply, as the violet-eyed brawler looked back to her screen. Her poor character was getting owned by some strange blue light, then she realized who Pyrrha was playing as.

"Friggin' Siren-cheater!" while activating one of her character's abilities.

"Stupid Psycho." Came the reply, as the enemy came barreling through with a scream of, _"Over here, my sweet meats, your prince of justice and genocide has something to say: Gone are the days of the tentacle and the age of the gods and mercy is far away... We are fighters of the middle, the second act in the three-part MEAT play, AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR!"_

After a short firefight, forcing her character into cover, Pyrrha gritted her teeth. Anger getting the better of her, she went over her options quickly. Knowing that both her and Yang were out of health, ammo, and time she baited Yang instead, "Wanna finish this now or next-time?"

"Fuck that!" And the crazed Psycho leapt out of hiding and into the fray. Another firefight ensued, yet both contestants met in a stalemate. Drawing both comments from all sides.

"Fucking hell, a draw?!"

 _"I'd rather snort a knife into my brain!"_

"Well, that's that I guess."

 _"It seems our skills are equal."_

Jaune merely sighed and asked, When did Ren and Blake say that they were coming back?"

"As soon as that one's done with her temper tantrum."

"Kiss my ass, Nikos!"

"Guys-"

"Or what? You'll try to kick my ass again?"

"You just got lucky!"

"Or maybe I did more than button-mash."

"Say that again!"

"Guys-"

"WHAT?!" Both females were glaring at the poor boy. Holding his hands up in a gesture of 'please don't kill me' he uttered, "Ren and Blake are back. Also pizza's here."


	6. Drabble 1 - The Letter

**DRABBLE/SHORT-STORY -** _ **THE LETTER TO THE GENTLEMAN**_

In the midst of darkened woods, a singular sound emanated from deep within. It became a gradual chorus of wailing howls, a symphony of sounds that sprung from a once lonely emanation. The cries echoed and reverberated from deep within the you, as their chilling music brought to mind a haunted and frightful place. An abyss that stretched from beyond nightmares, a shadowy entity that spoke of things both wondrous and horrific. It reached from deep within that self-same source that all of humanity recognizes and remembers from the moment they come into this world: Fear.

You, cursed with the twin-blessings of youth and reckless, believed that this was to be a simple post-job. Deliver a letter to the door. That was the only order and you sought to accomplish it immediately as soon as your boss gave it to you. The short-squatted man was well past his forties, wearing the same sweat-stained shirt that reeked of old-food with ratted pants that had seen better days. You still remember the foul stench of the cigarette, wafting into your nose as the miasma invaded your lungs, making you cough. This was your last warning, he wheezed without needing to tack on 'or else' at the end. Knowing him, the shit-stain probably wanted another hour alone to jack off to porn on stolen Wi-Fi, making up the whole delivery-thing. Hell, for all you know, this _'letter'_ could easily be some kiddie-porn-pics that your running to some freak in a shit-shack.

 _I mean, who the fuck still sends letters anyway?_ You thought.

A fake smile was pasted to your face, all the while praying in the corner of your mind that the little mother-fucker would have a heart-attack from all the smokes and fatty-greasy gruel that the man called 'food,' you set off in your crappy-little car. It wasn't a Mercedes or even a Lamborghini, but your little junker never let you down. As you put the key in the ignition and turned, it gave a start and popped to life-

Only to rattle and turn off instantly.

... Piece-of-shit car.

Somewhere, you thought after two-hours of coxing your ride back to life. Somewhere, someone is making fun of me. That asshole is probably looking at some big-screen munching on some chips and drinking whatever-the-fuck-cola, laughing their ass off. _Motherfuckers_ , you thought, making a left down the road and followed the developing housing towards the edge of town. _Hope you choke on a hotdog, whoever-the-fuck is laughing_. 'Cause you aren't going to fuck up this job. After it's said and done, your going to march up to that dipshit boss of yours, get paid, tell him to go fuck himself, and go have a drink-

The car then gave out once more, rattling one last time and smoldering under the hood, stopping your train of thought.

A snarl came, and jerking the handle of the door, you stormed to the hood. Nearly gagging as pitch-black smoke rolled from the engine. Realizing that you couldn't go anywhere, you went to your pockets for your cell. Only to come up empty.

"Fuck..." Swearing once more, you looked around and considered your options. The nearest house was well over fifty miles away, you didn't have your cell (Probably charging where you last left it) and to make matters worst night was starting to fall.

"I'm fucked." Yes, yes you were.

Groaning, you went over to the car and proceeded to bunker down. You seen way too many horror movies to know that moving was _beyond_ a bad-idea. For all you knew, there was some fucked-up axe-murderer that was treated with radiation, became a zombie, and was wandering around for his next meal. With the luck you had going so far, there was a high-chance that you'd be it.

Closing the door, you reached for the extra-large bag of chips you kept for emergences. Munching down, the noise was extremely loud in the silence of the car. Echoing in your head, it brought to mind of a monster gnawing and crunching on the bones and gore of it's victim; so rolling the bag up you decided to save them for later.

Moving around, you tried to get comfortable in the small confines of the backseats, knowing from some-experience that the front-seats weren't as roomy. As your mind drifted to random thoughts and swirling patterns, the stillness became a peaceful thing. Less frightening because of it's uncertainty, it was a strange comfort that you weren't familiar with. And, you mused looking up with fascination, the stars were out clearly. By the tens of thousands, well into the untold billions, celestial bodies of far-off planets and galaxies that were of such a innumerable distance to each other... It was beautifully tragic, to know that your not alone. Yet at the same time, you were but a speck in the vastness of space - a mere tick in the moment of your kinds history. You would pass, as would everyone you know and meet, unnoticed amongst the qua-trillion others that occupied such small life-spans...

Well, shit. Apparently being alone with your thoughts made you philosophical... and depressing.

Shuffling and squirming, you sought to bury yourself further in the seat, with the thoughts of stars and distant-worlds in your mind. As you lift you head, you catch a glimpse of the star-lighted sky once more-

Yet the heavenly-bodies of the night-time sky was blocked.

Blinking, you tried to adjust your sight, unbelieving that what was there was... well, actually there. You rubbed your eyes, strained and squinted against the dim-light. Trying to brush off the image as an illusion, you leaned back-

Only for a guttural-snarl... a bestial growl, to shock you to a waking nightmare.

It appeared to be a dog, was your first thought. As you stared at the creature, you realized with growing horror that dogs did not grow to the size of average humans, clearly towering over your car. They did not have such a wide grin that, with slathering jowls that dripped with saliva, spread beyond the jaw and into the neck - ending at the base of ratted-tattered ears. And, above all else, they didn't have six-eyes, balefire and filled with savage-intellect... that stared _right. at. **you**_.

You couldn't move. You couldn't scream, and for all of your horror-movie knowledge you couldn't come up with any ideas of what to do. As the creatures breath fogged the window, you could only stare helplessly back. Praying that it didn't already see you. That it didn't, _couldn't_ , smell your fear.

As it's wheezed breaths expanded it's lungs and brought motion into matted-fur, the sounds of low growling echoed into the stillness. It seemed to mock you, as you stared into it's hellish eyes. Mocking you with your fear, knowing full well that the door could easily be ripped opened. That the beast could easily tear into you and kill you, leaving your remains scattered into the roadside for some other poor soul to see; for someone to fail to identify.

The beast, instead, turned around. And without pause or any-other motion towards you, left.

Once again, silence reigned supreme. Broken only by your ragged breaths, you ignored all other thought of safety and well-being as you slipped out of your car. Nearly tripping at the massive footprints, huge paws that were well past your own shoe-size and wider than the tires, you trembled. Shaking with worry, with fear that the... thing, would come back. That it would tear into your car, devour you whole and leave nothing behind.

All rational thought, abandoned by the moment that the creature left, as you turned the other direction and ran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You didn't know how long you've been running. Only that once you started, you refused to stop. The knowledge that came from knowing if that creature was out there, that if it came back, made you waste no time in wanting to put as much distance between the two of you. Gasping for breath, it fogged the night air, and as the road became surrounded, the landscape changed into a darker-menace. The once shrubby-bushes became massive trees that loomed as towering-giants, their colossal size demanding recognition and respect, as they obscured the skies with their great-branches, reminding you of spindly claws as they grasped the night. Paved asphalt-roads became cobblestone, well-worn and old with obvious-careful management, not one side held any loose stones nor any branches.

You didn't care, for all the scenery, you only thought of escape.

The corridor of nature narrowed, and the once tall trees seemed to crouch forward in a predatory stance. Small branches caught you, some snapped like bones against your legs and arms, and you wildly ran against their pull that seemingly prevented you from escaping. Breaking free you pushed your exhausted body for one-

more-

step-

And out into an open gate.

Nearly smacking your face against one of the grand columns that supported it, your body slowed into a jog and then a walk. Lungs racing to catch up with your exertions, muscles straining and sore, you gazed dumbly at the sight that lay before you.

A garden, one that held all manner of flowers and herbs, sprawled about in a organized chaos. Roses, lavender, and others that were strange and unfamiliar bedded the ground near the cobblestone path. Some grew on arch-ways, others in flowerbeds, and many grew wild. Yet none were anywhere near the gate.

Taking in the sight, you looked at the garden. And drifting your sight, you saw the domain that cared for the magnificent creations.

A huge manor, one that reminded you of those in horror-movies, quietly nestled amidst the beauty as a sleeping behemoth. Gothic-style architecture reigned supreme as huge archways and towering windows shone against the light of the moon. Ancient twin-doors illuminated by oil-lanterns were the only entry that you saw, and as you neared the doors they suddenly trusted open.

An old man, wearing a suit that was freshly pressed and neatly styled, with trimmed hair and a blank-expression greeted you with a simple question.

"Are you the courier?"

Remembering in your haste, that the letter was still in the car, you were about to explain the night. As you started, he simply rose his hand. Palm facing you, as someone would a child, he said, "Follow me."

You don't remember the halls, nor the route that the old-man takes. You don't remember if he spoke along the way or even asked anything else about your appearance. All that you remember is appearing in front of a great oak-door and the butler saying, "The Master shall see you now."

The room you entered was massive. Huge bookshelves lined the entirety of it, with some in languages that you don't recognize. Some book-titles catch your eyes with their strange names, 'Yog-Shubblath's Compendium,' 'Arisen of the Fathomless Deeps,' and the even weirder 'Ey'ullth, R'lyeh - Nugth yug, shebbath gorh Cthulhu.' A sense of dread washes over you at some, and you feel the need to throw up at others.

Lighted dimly by oil-lanterns, the window that shone out to the very same garden you treaded and admired earlier. Before it, a desk with an armchair, occupied by someone holding a letter. The glow of the moonlight obscured the figure, bathing them in a paradoxical shadowy-light. You assume they're the 'Master' the old-man spoke of earlier.

And the person that the letter was supposed to go to.

"Err, excuse me?" You call out meekly. Unsure of weather this strange individual is friendly or not, you decide not to risk angering them. "Err, Mr...?"

The voice that they spoke in was musical, simultaneously deep and light at once. It reminded you of someone close, like a friend or a lover, whispering secrets into your ear and telling you stories that set you on your seats edge. You listened at they congratulated you on a job well-done, and that a recommendation was in order. Offering you a position of whatever job of your choosing.

"But, wait, what about my job now?"

You may have not been able to see their face, but you could have sworn that they smiled. Speaking in that same entrancing tone, "All taken care of, should you so choose."

And you did.

Turning around to leave, sensing the individual rising with you, you turned to ask. "Sir? Um, I don't think I'd ever got your name?"

All of their figure that you could see was a hand, grasping an ornate cane. Silvery and ornate, it appeared to be a dog, or a wolf as the handle. Or even a dragon for all you knew. The rest, you could barely make out - A finely pressed suit that looked like it came from the Victorian-era, neatly styled and appeared as though it just came off the shelves of the stores. You could hear their smile, the lilting laughter in their voice as they spoke an old-ancient rhyme:

"I go by many, many names... But I much prefer to go by **The Gentleman With A Cane**." And as the doors begun to close, you could hear the rattle of your very bones as they shook. As the realization that the letter you were supposed to bring was left in the car. And that the person was **_reading it before you'd ever arrived_**.

"And do be careful - My hounds are rather... hungry."

* * *

As the poor soul left down the winding path back home, the very same mysterious individual left back towards the study. Passing by, the butler asked, "Master, do you require anything else?"

Smiling at the young-man, the being replied, "See to it that the courier arrives home safely. Other than that, I shall retreat to my study." Bowing to the Master, the 'young-man' did as asked.

Settling down within the armchair, the gentleman continued to read the letter. It was in a measured-cursive script, lightly scented with vanilla and strawberries. It read as thus:

 _To the one called, The Gentleman With A Cane_

 _I'm not entirely sure as to where to begin with this. Which is rather amusing considering that most of my plans are well thought out ahead of time with contingences built in. Often even for the most trivial and meaningless of things. You might say that I'm paranoid, I'd like to think I'm well-prepared. In any case, I'd better start from the beginning._

 _Usually, I'm at the sidelines. Laughing at my opponents blunder and weaknesses, which I exploit thoroughly. Coupled with my Semblance, you could even say that I'm uniquely gifted to deceive and devastate them. Oftentimes, it's their final mistake. In some cases it's usually a fatal one, for others - crippling. I'm told that your the same, in a darker-twisted sense. But we'll get to that later in the letter._

 _Yet for all of my plans and expertise, there is one thing that puzzles me. It's for this that I'm writing to you now. I've asked, in my own limited way, if there were other's like... me. My former-employer said that it didn't matter. Whereas Cinder, an acquaintance of my employer, spoke of beings that were 'uniquely gifted.' One's who could control Grimm, devastate entire cities with a mere thought, or even drive people insane._

 _I asked her where they were, and she told my that most were long gone - dead or sealed away. Some existed, but questioning where they resided was 'more trouble than it was worth.'_

 _Her words, not mine._

 _I asked her if there were others who could use an illusionary Semblance, someone who could change and appear to others whatever they chose. If there were others like me._

 _That's when she smiled, and said: "There is someone who I've heard of, someone who resides in a place you could call another dimension." And asking what she mean by that, other dimension, she shrugged off and continued. "Someone who flutters about between illusions and reality like you - The Gentleman With A Cane."_

 _Asking what you real name was, Cinder couldn't say. Either because she knew and didn't feel like talking any further; or because she genuinely didn't know which is doubtful considering who she is. Either way, I needed to know who you were._

 _I asked where you were and Cinder had no reply, until she said, "Go to the tavern near the outskirts, and ask for the Imp." When I motioned, which tavern, she said, "It's the only one there."_

 _Going to the outskirts, near the Grimm infested forests and the burgeoning of lesser-civilization, it wasn't hard to find. The dingy place stunk of old ale and reeked of sweat. The sign was barely readable, but I could make out the words 'Tales & Spirits.' Amidst the throng of men who looked as if they'd seen better days; heading towards the owner, a disheveled man, I slipped a single-note:_

'Who is the Imp?'

 _As I did, the look on his face is one of the few I'll never forget. It sunk, a depressing frown that spoke of too many horrors. After 'negotiations,' He lead me to one of the rooms, and said, "'Ere he is, Miz. But ya sure 'bout this?" Asking as though to make sure._

 _The Imp was... intriguing. For years I believed that Grimm, Faunus, and humans were the only creatures that existed on Remnant. Yet the small, gnarled form that squatted in the middle of the room slicked with a strange green substance proved me wrong. Huge eyes and narrow ears, with horns protruding from the temples, it belly fat and saggy. Thin spindly limbs with large-knotted arthritic hands fumbled with something._

 _It's eyes were wide and glowing, it's lips parted, mouth lined with tusk-like fangs, as it asked in a horrible screeching voice, "_ **What** _?"_

 _I slipped him a paper, with my question._ 'Where do I find the one known as The Gentleman With A Cane?'

 _I honestly thought it was illiterate, but I guess it knew what I wanted. "_ **T** **his thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Molds iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats the highest mountains down"**

 _I had no idea what he was asking, and after a moment it spoke, "_ **Answer my question."**

 _Thinking to myself, I asked what could be strong enough to do all of these things. What could devour everything, create primitive iron and steel... I had no idea, and as I though, the Imp's eyes searched the room. It's grin grew and as I begun to write down my guess, thinking that it could buy me some more time-_

 _And that's when it hit me._

 _Scrawling my answer, the sagged face grew furious and it snarled out,_ " **Here"** _pointing to a small desk. It had a feather and small-black pot, with papers stacked neatly._

 **"Write what you wish, then it shall go to my Master."** _When I asked who they were, it spoke almost reverently, of you. Of how you were able to move unseen between entire worlds and create illusions at a mere thought. Driving people to the brink of madness and beyond, able to weave tales both of reality and falsehoods with a simple flick of your pen. I asked for any other stories, and the it said,_ **"Write now, human. Then leave, before you stayed too long."**

 _Which leads me to now._

 _From what I gather, you are one of the unique beings that Cinder spoke of. Someone who is able to create illusions and bend what seems to be reality. You are able to create your own dimension and weave between realities. You could easily destroy me with a simple snap of your fingers._

 _All I'm asking, all I'm wanting, is to find out who I am. The abilities that I have now aren't the one's that any other human has, not even Cinder and I'm sure she's something other than human. It's more than just a Semblance, or even my very being that I warp. I'm starting to notice that I'm able to, casually, nudge others with my abilities. Their perception shifts, and suddenly the hot-chick they think their chatting up is actually a lamp. I can control it to a certain extent, but I'm unsure of how long it'll last._

 _Please, respond as soon as you get this._

Leaning back into the familiar-armchair, the entity let loose a heavy sigh. Feeling the weight of iron settle, the deepening regret and anguish that never went away no matter the passage of time. It's a never-ending cycle of despair waging war against a fainting-fleeting feeling of hope - one that the being was all too familiar with. As the venom'd barbs began to pierce into the heart like snakes coiling around their helpless prey; the gentleman reached for a feathered pen. Freeing the pent up words and running thoughts, the gentleman allowed the darker-feelings to run their course through the familiar penning of a story -

One that had been untold for far, far too long.

 _Heavy is the head that wears the crown_ , the gentleman darkly thought. Dipping back into the inkwell, the old-scrawl became effortless; a flourish of letters and writings. As the weight within the entity's chest became lighter, the warmth of arms wrapped around the dark suit-clad shoulders. A sweet-smelling perfume surrounded the writer, one that whispered pleasant thoughts and unlimited-wonders. The grimace became a small -smile, and the words became lighter for it.

 _ **To the Little One, Neo Politian...**_

* * *

 _ **[As you leaned back from your screen, finally home and in time to enjoy another story from your Author, the familiarity sends shivers up your spine - as though from a vague-distant memory. You shifted in your seat, you noted an subtle movement out of the corner of your eye. Seeing the familiar parchment, you were surprised that a warm-mug and small-plate accompanied it. Leaning forward to check the contents, you were warmed to find a mug of hot-coca and a few s'mores. A sense of amusement filled you, as you munched down on one of the treats and read the 'Author's Note']**_

Dearest Reader(s), I deeply apologize for the state that my hound left you in. Unfortunately, he is one of the few that I have that likes to roam about the grounds and hunt. Not to mention for my long absence from posting stories. Rest assured, I'll be posting both these and updating SNOW-STORM immediately.

Ah, poor Weiss... Well, at least Ruby and Sif were there to cheer you up with snuggles.

As for what some of you may be wondering, this is a drabble (I believe that's what these are called?) that I wrote to regain my horror-story telling. It wasn't meant to be posted at all, but apparently my Muse took hold of the reigns and this was born. As previously stated, FRUSTRATION may or may not become a series of drabbles. I may set this in a new story or leave it as is. It's also a response to the one anonymous called **Lady of Shadows** who asked:

 _Ser Gentleman, how scary can a few dogs truly be?_

Well, I believe the tale up above should suffice for you Lady Shadows. Or shall I write more?

As for the Yang vs. Korra x-over I was going to post it. However, my computer decided to become possessed and, in a moment of evil, deleted a vast amount of my files - Including my fan-fiction ones. So I had to re-do a vast majority of them, including this one. Hopefully it will be posted sometime this week once I find the written drafts, but honestly it make take some time as I am determined to replace my current computer. I hope that both the previous chapter and this one made up for my long absence.

Well, since I've finished my letter to Neo, I'm off to seek my lost-hound that wandered off. And after the night you've had, I don't need to warn you what happens should you trespass near my manor, do I?

 ** _[Signed with a flourish, in an old penmanship that spoke of an ancient rhyme]_**

 _The Gentleman With A Cane_

P.S. **TheFireySapphire** and **Requiem the Eternal** , thank you both for not only the prompt but also the inspiration for the previous-chapter. May your Muse be ever inspiring and your writings never cease to amaze your readers.


End file.
